Prelude
by Inazuma Akai
Summary: Old bonds are tested and new bonds are formed... AU version of events between episodes 312 and 314; Chronicles the events leading up to the "The Boiling Rock." Please R&R.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or anything related to it. I am not earning a profit from this fanfiction.

This fanfic started out as a drabble. I liked where it was going so I continued to write it. It basically covers what took place in between episodes 313, "The Firebending Masters" and 314, "The Boiling Rock, part 1." (Zuko's behavior towards the other characters changes drastically in those episodes and I want to at least explore what else may have brought about the change. For instance, specific interactions with other characters).

Once I cover the time period between those two episodes, I will address what happens at the Western Air Temple while Sokka and Zuko go on their rescue mission to the Boiling Rock. After that everything will be theories on the remaining episodes up until the finale.

**Crescendo**

**By: Inazuma Akai**

**Prologue**

It was common knowledge that Aang could be a bit unfocused from time to time. Zuko had quickly surmised that the last airbender was an uncontainable ball of energy. But when it came to practicing the elements, Aang had started to show much dedication to the task. It had only been the last two or three days that his pupil began to exhibit uncharacteristic behavior during their practice sessions. At first there were just small blunders (some of which consisted of singed clothing, but that was normal for a firebender). But a notable incident occurred in which Aang became so frustrated, a wave of flame came from his mouth along with his voice of dissatisfaction. Zuko decided at this point it was time for him to have a talk with his pupil.

"We're done for the time being." Aang's shoulders sagged in relief at his

firebending instructor's pronouncement. He abandoned his stance and sat down heavily on a stone bench. Their designated practice area was an open space well-suited for firebending. There was a water fountain nearby that was perfect for any "mishaps."

Moss and vines had sprung up over the century that the temple had been abandoned. They winded their way around the benches and pillars. The stone structures and monuments still stood strong despite their inevitable wear from the weather. The venerable walkways were missing stone and mortar.

Aang wiped the sheen of sweat gathering on his forehead with the sleeve of his robes. It took Zuko a moment to figure out exactly what he wanted to say. He'd thought about how he'd broach the subject with Aang the day before but he still could not be mistaken for the heart-to-heart type.

"You seem to be pretty preoccupied," Zuko said.

"No…I've just been thinking a lot lately."

"It's starting to hinder your advancement. You need to focus."

"I know that."

Zuko noticed that there was a note of annoyance in the young Avatar's voice.

"I'm not trying to put any more stress on you." Aang stared at him disbelievingly. "I just think you need to detach yourself from whatever is bothering you right now. Any negativity could be your undoing."

"It's not negativity!" Zuko's good eyebrow rose. He folded his arms and stared at him. He had a hunch what it could be, though he didn't know exactly what had transpired to get Aang so worked up. "Just don't let it interfere with your objective. Can you at least guarantee me that much?"

An imperceptible frown crossed Aang's youthful features. "Fine."

The ex-Fire Nation prince had a feeling that this wouldn't be their last discussion on the matter. He wondered if there was anything he could have said differently. He nodded his ascent, inwardly feeling that he had accomplished nothing.

Bowing to each other, Aang and Zuko headed towards the temple's commons area where the group had set up their provisions. Zuko would undoubtedly go to meditate and Aang would join up with Toph.

--

After spending the majority of his morning practicing firebending it was time for Aang to start his earthbending lessons with Toph. He secretly suspected that the midday

earthbending lessons had more to do with Toph's reluctance to wake up before noon than anything important.

Aang found his earthbending master lounging against a rock with her feet crossed at the ankles. Having nothing better to do, she was eavesdropping on a conversation between the Water Tribe siblings. Haru, Teo, and the Duke were no where in sight (off exploring the rest of the temple).

"Sokka, lunch won't be ready for another hour!"

"But-"

"Do you realize that since Toph joined us our group has doubled?"

"Yeah…"

"Hmph, the least you can do is help…"

Muttering about his high-strung sister, Sokka grabbed the basket of vegetables next to her and sat down on one of the stone slabs nearby. Picking up one of the vegetables, he stared at it for a moment before grabbing his machete and preparing to peel it.

"Oh for the love of…" Katara quickly snatched the machete away and replaced it with one of their cutting knives.

"This knife is sorta dull, Katara."

"It's what I've been using so far. It should do the job."

Shrugging, her brother began to peel the vegetable again. He looked up when he noticed Aang's presence. "You finished with your firebending?"

"Yeah," He sat down across from Katara. "I kind of wanted to take a break before I started my earthbending practice."

"I really think you should try to be more focused. Now, that you've learned the secrets to firebending, you should practice whenever you have freetime. At this point, you should probably work on your firebending more than your earthbending or waterbending."

"I think there are still some things I can learn from water and earthbending.

"Come on Aang. It's pretty clear that you've got water and earthbending down pat."

Toph could tell that Aang, like herself, was gradually becoming more irritated by Katara's "motherly" nature. She smirked at the realization that the normally jovial young man was about to throw a temper tantrum. Noticing that Sokka was about to put in his two cents, she quickly grabbed his shoulder. "Just watch." She whispered, "Twinkle toes is about to lose his cool."

As if on cue, Aang's face reddened slightly as he shot another rebuttal at Katara, "Don't I get a say in my training regimen?! You act as if I can't decide what's best for me!"

"I was just suggesting…"

"No, you were telling me what you think I should do and you're expecting me to do it." He stomped over to Appa and propelled himself into the air, landing effortlessly onto the sky bison's saddle.

"He'll be back by dinner…" Katara said, watching as he and Appa flew into the clouds.

"Riiight…" Sokka droned, sarcastically.

"If he's not, can I have his share?" The master waterbender rolled her eyes in annoyance at Toph's request.

--

"Aang's been kind of…moody lately…don't you think?" Sokka said raising an eyebrow at the irate 12 year old's behavior.

"I wouldn't exactly call him moody. I think brooding is a better word." Katara offered.

Sokka scoffed. "Hormones. He's turning into a moody, angst-ridden teenager. Like someone else we know…" He discreetly peered over at Zuko who was in the corner, back against the wall, his eyes closed. He looked as if he were still meditating until he opened his eyes and frowned slightly at Sokka, leading the group to believe that he had actually heard the Water Tribe warrior.

"And what would that make you?" Toph inquired.

"I am not a teenager, I'm a man. I'm above all that." Katara shook her head at his response but decided not to comment. She crossed her arms and glared lightly when she noticed Zuko approaching their little huddle. She had learned to tolerate his presence since Aang had returned safely from their expedition to the Sun Warrior Temple but that was it. She still thought it prudent to keep an eye on him. Although she had to admit that everyone else was growing more comfortable with him being around as the days went by. She still couldn't see what it was that Aang saw in him and she couldn't promise that she ever would.

"You treat him like a kid…"

"Pardon?" Katara responded, raising an eyebrow at him. "If you're going to interrupt our conversation, you should at least explain yourself." She was being rude and she knew it, but she justified it by telling herself that he deserved it.

With a long suffering sigh, Zuko gritted his teeth. The motion turned into a forced smile as he refrained from shooting back an equally insulting comment. He would not be tricked into an argument especially since he had finally gained the majority of the group's trust. Stiffly, he explained, "You, more than anyone, treat him like he can't think for himself sometimes. It's starting to get to him." It had become quite obvious to Zuko that Aang had a crush on Katara. Ironically, everyone knew except her. Or maybe she was in denial.

Katara was disturbed by the fact that Sokka and Toph hadn't disputed Zuko's statement. Their failure to deny the accusation that she treated Aang like a child planted the seed of doubt in her. She resolved that she would get to the bottom of things as soon as Aang returned.

"I'll talk to him when he gets back." She replied, unwilling to outwardly admit that perhaps Zuko was right.

--

His legs swinging back and forth, Aang sat next to Appa on one of the ledges jutting out of the vast canyon surrounding the temple. Nostalgia began to overcome him as he stared down at the statues of the past Air Nomad Avatars.

"I didn't want this…any of this. I wanted to live an ordinary life. Every day was supposed to be an adventure… the fate of the world was not supposed to rest on my shoulders. I haven't even lived yet… And 100 years in an iceberg does not count…" Aang sighed. Talking to himself was not going to change his situation. He turned to Appa.

"What do you think?" He asked, patting the humongous creature on the head. The sky bison growled his support and Aang smiled.

--

It was midnight when Aang returned. Appa settled down near the open area the group used to camp out. Aang jumped off, landing soundlessly. He slowly made his way to his sleeping mat, intending to go straight to bed.

"Storming off without telling anyone where you're going and then sneaking back in? What's gotten into you lately?" Katara chastised. Her form was obscured by the shadows cast by the temple's wall structures.

Aang stopped in his tracks ten feet away from her. He felt guilty for making her worry, but he was not about to be treated like a child whenever it was convenient for her.

"One minute you want me to act like a 100-year-old Avatar and the next you treat me like I'm 5 years old. Will you make up your mind already?!" He whispered harshly, trying to keep from waking the rest of the group. Katara's eyes widened in surprise but he continued, "I'm sorry for not telling you where I was going, ok? But I just need time to myself every once in a while. It's frustrating having everyone breathing down my neck all the time."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Aang. That's not how we intended to make you feel…" the other responded, gently.

"Yeah, well you all sure could've fooled me." He made a move toward his sleeping mat but Katara reached out to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, we all just want to make sure you're prepared. We don't want anything to happen to you."

"Why do you keep saying we?"

Katara tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing…I'm just tired. I'm going to bed." He pulled away from her and walked in the opposite direction. He lay down on his sleeping mat without another word.

Sighing, Katara decided to let the conversation drop. She would bring it up again later when he was in a better mood. Aang's words haunted her that night, making it difficult for her to sleep.

Why does his mood bother me so much? Katara thought. Her mind was running a mile a minute, but making no progress. Gratefully, her weariness from the day took over and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

--

**Author's Notes (5/27/08)**: I hope the rewrite was better than the first go around. At the last minute, I decided to keep the prologue. I wanted it to lead into chapter one (especially since I plan to pick things up quite a bit). I'd like to thank my beta-reader, Sharkman1, for helping me get this together. Love ya!

And I haven't forgotten about the rest of the group (Haru, Teo, and the Duke). They'll make their appearances in the next chapter. And no, Katara isn't going to be the bad guy and there won't be any bashing. I do, however, want to develop her personality.

Oh! And I'd love feedback and constructive criticism so please review!

I've designed a 5-star system for my readers' convenience. Feel free to use it to review the fic.

Inazuma Akai's 5-Star Rating System for Fanfiction:

1 star – This fic is unreadable! Get a beta-reader stat!

2 stars – This story needs a face lift in the worst possible way…

3 stars – Not bad, but with a little more effort you can make it a really good fic.

4 stars – There are some minor errors here and there but otherwise it's a very nice fic!

5 stars – It's an exceptional work of art! More, please?

**Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
